Doubting Chances
by Lord 0rganSaw
Summary: Rin and Shima start dating and it goes well till Rin starts to worry. R&R Don't like Yaoi Don't Read Maybe Lemon in other chapters
1. Chapter 1

Rin always knew that Shima was a pervert but he didn'y think of him ever doing this. Shima had Rin pinned up against one of the multi color walls at there school, pushing his tongue in Rin's mouth. That's not even the weirdest part the weirdest part is Rin was enjoying it and kissing him. Rin and Shima both pulled away at the same time, Rin's face was strawberry red and he gave Shima a confused and shocked look.

"S-Shima! What t-the hell are you d-doing!" Rin stuttered out not knowing what to do with the situation mostly because he had a crush on Shima a BIG crush on him.

Shima lifted his head up to where he was facing Rin "Rin, I really like you alot!" He seemed as if he were hesitating to say something else and the anticipation was killing the demon.

"Well go ahead Shima say it!" Rin yelled at him

"R-rin, I-I lo-love you" Shima whispered in a hush voice

"What you gotta speak louder I didn't qu-" Rin was cut off by Shima's yelling "I Love you Rin!" He took a big breath to calm himself down "There I said it I love you" He looked at Rin and saw the expression on his face he wasn't sure what Rin was thinking. '_Is he happy? his eyes look wide with excitement. Or is he sad? He has tears in his eyes. No is he...mad? Is he gonna lash out at me? He's trembling' _Tears ran down Rin's face "Ah! R-rin are you okay d-did I say something wrong" Rin gave Shima his classic huge 'idiot' smile "Nothing you didn't do anything I'm just really happy!" Shima smiled back at Rin. Rin barried his face in Shima's shirt and sobbed for aliitle bit "Rin, you never answered me"

"What are you talking about?" He was confused again of course.

"I told I loved you how do you feel what do you wanna do about it?" Shima kinda looked worried

"I love you too, Idiot!" they held eathother in the hallway for a little bit then Rin had questions "So we are going out, right?"

"Of course we are!"

"What about Bon and Konekomaru, won't they be mad about this?"

"So they're just gonna have to deal with now aren't they"

"Our we gonna keep this a secre-" Again he was cut of by Shima "Rin! calm down you ask to many questions. I guess we're just gonna have to wing it."

Since school was over they decided to walk around together "Hey Shima, wanna spend the night today, maybe whatch some movies?"

"Sure sounds likes fun, what about Yukio?"

"Who cares we live in an intire dorm by ourselves"

"Yeah you have a point Okumura"

They went home and whatched there movies together. They're relationship was going good except the occasional fights here and there about stupid stuff. But other than that Shima moved in with Rin and were being happy together but after awhile Rin started to have his doubts.

Sorry it's so short and the 2nd chapter might take awhile so yeah hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rin X Shima

Doubting Chances

Rin was laying on the couch late at night waiting for Shima who seemed to be late a lot this week for some reason always coming home with different excuses. Rin was scared he may have been slowly losing Shima. 3:30 in the morning Shima finally made it home, trying to be quiet but woke up Rin. Rin sat up and lazily rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, your late. What took you so long?" Rin yawned wrapping the blanket around himself and cuddling into to for warmth, Shima coudln't help but think this was cute. Shima sat next to Rin and laied his head in Rin's lap then yawned "I got stuck tracking down some demons with Izumo, sorry" Rin had also noticed that all his excuses had something to do with Izumo or Poku and many other girls most of which Rin didn't even know .

"Oh, well welcome back" he kissed Shima's forehead and laied back down.

"Rin, you should probably lay in the bed or your gonna catch a cold"

"Ugh! I don't wanna get up"

"Come on, up!" Shima tugged on his arm.

"I don't wanna _mom_!" He sneered sarcasticly

Shima picked up the demon bridle style and carried him to there bed. Shima soon fell asleep leaving Rin alone and awake. Rin watched Shima for awhile and thought about 'them'. Rin moved some hair from Shima's face and sighed "Where do you keep going, and with who? Please just tell me and stop lying." Rin pleaded to a passed out Shima who never answered. Rin yawned but couldn't sleep he looked over at Shima who was still passed out he didn't even really move, when ever Shima slept it was like a bear hybernating but for Rin it was the complete opposite. The demon started to play with the others pink hair and kissed his forehead and was suprised when Shima turned over and even more suprised of what he heard

"Hn, Misa, stop" He groaned Rin's eyes widened 'M-misa? Who the hell is Misa' Rin thought panicked and confused 'Is she why he's been gone? Has he been with her? Who ever she is'

That night Rin never actually fell asleep he just layed in bed doing absolutely nothing, Then Shima woke up and turned to Rin wrapping his arms around the demons waist he kissed his neck "Morning Rin" He smiled "Hn." The bluenette replied "Are you okay?" asked a concerend Shima. Rin turned himself in Shima's arms so he could look into his eyes

"Shima, who's Misa?" Shima's eyes turned huge

"Uh, um...I-uh I don't know wh-who your talking about..." Shima stutterd nervously as he pulled his arms back and twiddled his fingers.

Rin got up and stretched "Of course *yawn*" Rin began to walk away with his tail swaying angrily. Shima also got up "Wait, what is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm calling you a shitty liar, Shima!" Rin half screamed

"Why do wanna know so much about Misa anyway!?"

"I thought you said you didn't know who she was!"

"Oh, Shit" Shima cursed himself "Okay, fine she's a girl in one of my regular classes"

"And..." Rin pushed on

"That's it nothing more"

"If she's only a girl in your class then why have been thinking about her so much!?"

"How could you possible tell who I'm thinking about?"

"Usually when you whisper someones name in your sleep it means your thinking about them probably when you go to bed which leads to dreaming about them and then that person is the first one you think about in the morning!" Rin was now about to cry talking about how much Shima might be in love with someone else "I-I never hear you whisper m-my n-name, Shima *sniffle*"

Shiam looked at him "That doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you, Rin!"

"Then when and how long for Shima?" he took another long breath "is it when your out with a girl that you think about me and is it something like 'Oh, I wonder what Rin might think if figures out where I am and with who' then just forget and do what you were doing with who ever it was you were 'hanging out' with." The tears were now falling from Rin's eyes "Shima, I-I just wish y-you knew how much I l-love you." He wiped his eyes with his the back of his hand. "I'm s-sorry I have to go" he quickly ran out the then Shima registered what had just happened and by the time he could move to stop him Rin was gone and Shima was in utter shock.

Rin was walking down the street trying to call Yukio when he never answered "Oh yeah, Yukoi and Shiemi went out of town *sigh*" then he sighed even more depressed "What am I gonna do now?"

Yeah sorry it's been awhile~! The next chappy might take awhile to! So pre-sorry -^_^-


End file.
